


She Could Be The One

by Trauma_613



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Decided to make something, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Laura has to make a choice, May be series, Maybe Carmilla, Maybe Danny, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trauma_613/pseuds/Trauma_613
Summary: Laura must make a decision. She must choose between her childhood best friend and a mysterious new girl. Who will be the one?





	She Could Be The One

**Beginning of Junior Year**

Laura and Danny headed down the hall to their AP World History class. Laura was excited, because Mrs.Burks was her favorite teacher and she's been teaching her since freshman year. She always admired the way she was passionate about history, and seemed to enjoy teaching.  As Laura and Danny entered, Danny immediately sat by Laura.

 Danny has always sat by Laura since kindergarten when Laura used sit alone, toothless smile and all. Laura and Danny have been inseparable since then. They were always there for each other, when Laura got bullied by snotty nose assholes, Danny was always there to kick their asses, and would revel in Laura’s praise. She still protects her, even though Laura took krav maga classes at age 8, she thinks it’s her duty.

            “ I don't understand why you like this class, it's so boring." Danny says, as Laura takes out her supplies for class.

            “What are you talking about? Mrs.Burks is my favorite teacher. She teaches with actual emotion, instead of those zombies they call teachers.” Laura says while taking a freshly sharpened pencil from her pencil case.

            “But it’s World History.” Danny said with a disgusted look, “ Who would be excited for World History?” She watches as Laura’s face turns into slight sneer.

            “Who would be excited for track? You know with all the running around aimlessly on a circle.” Laura retorts.

            “Everyone,” Danny snorts “ We’re literally having pep rally for the state championship on Friday.” Danny gloats with a smug smile.

            “Whatever” Laura mumbles, defeated. Danny bumps her shoulder against Laura’s with a small ‘dork’  and can see a small smile appear from the side of her face. Laura knows she can't stay mad at Danny.

This is what they usually do, jab and poke at each other. They do this when they are going through a debate or just to pass time, and Danny loves the faces Laura makes when she’s annoyed or frustrated. Those pink cheeks and scrunched up face makes her look like an adorable child.

"By the way, are you going?"

"Going where?"

"To the pep rally?"

" Wouldn't miss it." Laura smiles.  
Danny smiles back happy to have her closest friend by her side just like always.

 

The bell rings and more people start coming to class. Mrs.Burks uses her computer to pull up the new bellwork on the smartboard.

 The students start working on the warm up, Laura starts to work immediately, while Danny ponders before getting started.

            While students are getting settled, and the class quiets down, the door opens.

            In walks in a pale brunette, with leather pants, a white shirt, a leather jacket, combat boots and black sunglasses. Everyone watches as she gives Mrs.Burks a yellow slip of paper and walks to the back of the room. Laura is entranced watching her until she takes a seat in the back of the class, by the window. _Who is she?_ Laura wonders.

“ Well class, apparently we have a new student, Miss Carmilla Karnstein?”  Mrs.Burks says raising her eyebrows at Carmilla to confirm the pronunciation of her name, to which Carmilla gives the class a small salute and leans back against her chair,and stares out the window with her arms crossed.

Laura doesn’t realize she’s still staring until Danny snaps her fingers in her face. Laura turns around in her seat and takes a deep breath. _Whoa._

“You alright?” Danny asks, and Laura nods. “ She looks intense, and who wears sunglasses indoors?” the redhead chuckles and begins to write the notes Mrs.Burks has written on the board.

Laura takes another deep breath and starts jotting notes and tries to focus again, but can’t help looking back at the brunette, only to find that she is already looking at her. Laura guesses she’s looking at her, but it’s hard to tell with the black sunglasses still on.

She stares at her a little more and can guarantee Carmilla is looking at her when she spots a smirk. Realizing she has been staring at this girl for quite some time now, Laura quickly turns back around in her seat to tune in t0 the lesson, but can’t let go of the fact that hairs are standing on the back of her neck.

 

When the bell rings and class is dismissed, Danny waits for Laura out in the hall, to finish packing up her stuff to get ready to go to lunch. When Laura picks up her bookbag and gets ready to leave, Carmilla is right in front of her with a slight smirk.

“ Hey cutie.” Carmilla says with a seductive tone, that makes Laura rethink her life choices.

“ Hi…” Laura responds with an tense stance “ what’s up?” She asks with a slight shrug.

 Carmilla takes a few moments to run her eyes over Laura’s body before answering.

“You’re my new tour guide, sweetheart.”

“You’re what?”

“My tour guide.”

“Why?”

“Mrs. Burks said that you would show me around school, have you been listening or has your mind been up in the clouds like you were during class.” Carmilla says with a bored look.

Laura scowls, “ My head was not in the clouds, I just wasn’t informed about this.”

“ Well, you are now.” Carmilla said with a shrug and a smile.

Laura narrowed her eyes, this girl was infuriating and sexy all at once, it was frustrating.

“ Hey Laura, I’m sorry to let you know at such short notice but Ms.Karnstein here, needs a guide around the school, and I thought about you since you’re sociable and friendly, but if you can’t I understand.” Mrs.Burks said softly.

Laura could never really say no to Mrs.Burks after all that, she was kind of proud of herself for getting Mrs.Burks to consider her as sociable and friendly. Plus she would be showing a really hot girl around school, so it was a win-win.

“Of course I’ll do it Mrs.Burks, you can count on me.”

“Oh thank you so much Laura, I knew you were my favorite student for a reason.”

After that, Laura and Carmilla walked out of the classroom into the hallway to find Danny still waiting for Laura.

“What took you so long?” Danny asked walking off her position on the wall.

“Mrs.Burks asked me to be Carmilla’s tour guide for today.”

Danny looked behind Laura to see Carmilla there looking bored and wanting to be anywhere but here.

“Why does it have to be you, why can’t she get anyone else?” Danny asked, a little irritated.

“She thought I was best for the job.” Laura said happily, still buzzing with pride.

Danny leaned in a little to Laura to whisper to her “ Are you sure you want to do this, she seems a little…”

“Intense.” Laura finished.

“I mean… yeah, she could be dangerous, you know.” Danny whispered, side-eyeing Carmilla.

Laura giggled “ I appreciate you worrying Danny, but you know I can protect myself.”

Danny sighed “I know Laura, I know… okay. Will i see you at the table, Perry said she was bringing cookies today?”

“I’ll try, but if I don’t make it, save me some cookies, okay?”

“Alright.”

Carmilla gagged because this is taking way too long and she does not need to throw up before lunch.

“Okay, I have to go, I’ll see you later.” Laura said before stepping on her tippy toes and giving Danny a kiss on the cheek, something she’s done since middle school, when Danny used to be nervous before a game or meeting new people or justing a greeting between them. Danny would always get a slight blush every time, like now.

“Bye” Danny said dreamily as she watched Laura walk away.

 

 

 

Laura took Carmilla through halls and showed her different class rooms , the gym, clinic, track, tennis courts, swimming pool, and Carmilla’s personal favorite, the library. Throughout the tour Carmilla would occasionally hum, to show Laura she was listening, roll her eyes when every time Laura would try to make a cheesy joke, and occasionally stare at her when she was explaining something passionately, she could tell that she really liked this school. Laura on the other hand, was trying not to embarrass herself more than she already has. Carmilla was fairly quiet, but Laura could tell she was listening by the occasional hums, Laura even caught her staring at her a few times, which made her more nervous. After showing Carmilla most of the school she was about to show her to the cafeteria to end the tour, when Carmilla asked her a weird question.

“Can you show me the roof?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“Uh...sure”

They went up two flights stairs to the roof. When Laura open the door she was amazed by the view. She’s never been on the roof before, honestly she thought no one was allowed up here and they probably weren’t but the door was unlocked so….

“Wow i can see the whole campus” Laura mused.

Carmilla walked to the edge of the roof and spread her arms.

Laura was a little nervous considering she didn’t know why Carmilla wanted to come up to the roof and the fact that she standing at the edge.

“Um.. Carmilla, what are you-”

“Shhh, just enjoy this silence, the peace, this generation always takes it for granted.”

The way Carmilla said it made it seem like she was from a different generation, but in a way she is right, we do take a lot of things for granted. Laura tried not to, ever since her mom died, she learned to cherish people because you never know when they’ll be gone. Carmilla makes it sound so beautiful, it’s almost like she’s hugging the earth. Carmilla is definitely different from anyone Laura has ever met. She has this aura that says she’s an old soul, that she’s been here before. She is very intriguing and Laura wants to get to know her more, but she looks like she’s a lone wolf.

After a while, Laura feels like Carmilla might want some alone time, since she hasn’t said anything. She’s about to open the door when she feels a heavy wind behind her, she turns around to find Carmilla right behind her, sunglasses on top of her head. Laura doesn’t know how Carmilla is behind her when just a second ago she was at the edge of the building, but she can’t really focus on that right now because she’s finally seen Carmilla’s eyes. It may not seem important but Laura has been dying to know what was behind those black Ray-bans. Just as she predicted, they were beautiful. Dark brown, not quite black, full of experience but also hardened and weathered and tired. She looks like she lived many lives, but still looked eighteen. _How is that possible?_

She was probably staring really hard, because Carmilla has a slight frown on her sculpted face.

“Am I boring you?” Carmilla asked, frown still evident.

“No, you looked like you wanted some alone time, and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Carmilla steps forward a little closer to Laura, "You know Creampuff, if you want to go see your girlfriend so badly don't stop on my account." 

Now Laura's the one frowning.

"Girlfriend? Who, Danny?"

Carmilla raises her eyebrow confirming the question.

"No, Danny's not my girlfriend...I don't think, she's my best friend, we've know each other since kindergarten."

The frown on Carmilla’s face molds into a little smirk as she steps a little bit closer to Laura.

“Well then, don’t you think that if I wanted to be alone I would’ve came up here by myself?”

“Oh” Laura was surprised Carmilla wanted her there. Surprised but pleased. “Well what do you want to do on a roof, I don’t know if you can tell but there’s not much to do, except for you know… jumping.”

Carmilla just smiled and reached her hand out.

“We could waltz.”

Laura looked at her wildly, ”What is this, 1698?”

“We could find out.” Carmilla said with a shrug and a smile, while her hand was still out for Laura.

Laura begrudgingly took Carmilla’s hand and was immediately pulled into her body, her nose right at Carmilla's neck. Carmilla smelled of rose and rain, an addicting scent. Laura felt Carmilla’s hand on her waist and her other hand gently holding her hand, as they waltzed across the roof. Laura was watching her feet making sure not to step on the other girl’s shoes, while Carmilla was staring right at Laura counting the freckles across her face.

“Relax cutie, I’m leading, just enjoy this.”

Laura decided to relax and go with the flow. God, what was she doing? She was not expecting to be this close to the new girl on her first day, she also didn’t expect to be so drawn to her either. She doesn’t even know her and yet she feels so comfortable around her, for crying out loud, she’s waltzing on a roof. If someone told her that she would be waltzing on the highest roof on campus with a Grecian goddess of a woman who looks at her like a canape, she probably would’ve assume they were high. But now in this moment she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Thinking mighty hard, cupcake.”

“Sorry its just I couldn't imagine this happening.”

“Well, I’m glad this is happening.” Laura looked up at that, and saw Carmilla looking at her with a looking that made heart flutter.

“Really?”

“Mhm, I don’t know why but for some reason I feel drawn to you, like this is fate. I don’t know it sounds weird when I say out loud.” Carmilla says looking Laura in the eye, shaking her head.

“No, no I totally get it, like I barely know you, yet there's something about you.” Laura said, understanding what Carmilla meant as if it was said out of her own mouth.

Carmilla for the first time Laura’s met her, smiled,  a real genuine smile, and it made Laura’s heart pound so hard she hoped Carmilla wouldn't hear it.

“Exactly” Carmilla said in a whisper, leaning in close.

Laura didn’t know what to do but she liked where it was heading. She could feel Carmilla’s breath ghosting on her lips.

Laura looked in Carmilla’s eyes to see that they were almost fully black and were aiming right at her lips. Is this really happening? Is she really about kiss this girl she’s only know for not even three hours?

Her question was answered when the bell ringed signalling the end of lunch. Laura let out a breath of disappointment, when her breath got caught by a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. **Carmilla was kissing her.** Carmilla was kissing her and she didn’t know what to do, so she made an impulsive decision by kissing her back, but just before she was able to ask for more, Carmilla pulled away.

 When Laura opened her eyes, Carmilla was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do this since there wasn't one like it..  
> Thanks for reading, I guess.


End file.
